Seeking the Siren's Song
by ZellaPrell
Summary: The one thing Edward has always been missing is found in an unexpected way...How far will he go to hear it again? M for lemons, language.


**A/N—Hello world! Here goes…**

**As always, Ms. Meyer owns the world.**

"Because I could not stop for Death,  
>He kindly stopped for me;<br>The carriage held but just ourselves  
>And Immortality..."<p>

...I'd spent the past three hours, twenty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds reciting the complete works of Emily Dickinson in my head in a futile attempt to pass the night. By now, Bella's warm, sleeping form had certainly branded my chest as she slept against it. Even through her thin t-shirt and my button-down, the heat radiating off of her was astonishing. And torturous. Laying like this, with her beautiful heat and addictive scent rolling off of her and over me while I was helpless to move for fear of waking her...it stretched my eternity even farther.  
>My only saving grace was the window I'd left open after climbing through it to enter the room. It provided some small solace in the form of a cool breeze every once in a while. I was gazing out the window, repeating "These Are the Days When Birds Come Back" first in English, then French, and finally in Mandarin Chinese. Still, barely any time had passed.<br>Then-three things happened in quick succession: First, Bella shifted in her sleep. As I adjusted to her movement, Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. Then, so softly that at first I thought I'd imagined it, my name rolled off of Bella's tongue. I froze, not sure if she was actually awake. She certainly seemed to be sleeping...  
>And then she did it again. "<em>Edward, mmm<em>..."  
>If I still had a heart that could beat, it would have pounded itself out of my chest at that moment. Bella, moaning my name as…Oh Lord…as her scent took on a darker, more savory scent…I almost lost it right then and there. I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her dark hair. Charlie was meanwhile indulging himself with a Rainier after an abnormally stressful and late day at work. I attempted to keep my focus away from Bella by reading his thoughts, but my efforts were thwarted when she slowly but suddenly rolled over to face me. She was still entirely asleep, but somehow she still knew I was there. She hooked her leg up around my hip and I gasped at the contact.<br>Her core was wet at exponentially warmer than the rest of her body, and if I hadn't already been painfully erect, I certainly was now.  
>"Mmm…" she moaned again, undulating herself against me. Nothing I knew could compare to how it felt. "Edward…"<br>_Let her sleep let her sleep let her sleep!_ I screamed at myself. She was a seductress, and it took all that I had to restrain myself from waking her and taking her roughly right there. The power of her arousal was staggering. Her heartbeat changed to something between sleeping and wakefulness as she moaned again, pushing my restrain even farther. I rolled onto my back, pulling her against my chest, where she rested her face in the crook of my neck. She continued moving against me, and I secretly hoped she could feel how hard I was for her. Suddenly, she was awake, and though she stirred no more than usual, her breathing gave her away. "_Edward_," she breathed, hot against my neck.

And in that instant, I lost it. She simultaneously circled her hips over mine and sank her teeth into my neck. And, while it didn't hurt, it was so mind-blowingly erotic that I threw myself across the room as she climaxed, not wanting to lose my ever-lessening control.

While our relationship had certainly gotten more and more physically intimate as time had gone on and I became more sure of my control, it had never quite progressed to...this. But still, I was left wondering why on earth it hadn't...Bella in ecstasy was the most beautiful vision on the planet, and if I could keep her like that for the rest of my forever, I would.

As I stood there, burying my hands in the soft wood of her dresser drawer, I was suddenly overcome by something I had been desperately searching for since that first moment I laid eyes on Bella-the sound of her mind. _Her_ inner voice, the only one I'd never been able to hear, suddenly filled me with its glorious sound, bright and musical, like a purified version of her own voice. It was so..._Bella_. And it sang to me. As she slowly came down from her high, my eyes locked with hers, and I could hear the astonishment and love pouring through her. It was all I could do to draw in a breath as her lovely voice quieted inside my head.

I stood there, frozen in a mixture of shock, elation, and confusion. I didn't know what exactly had just happened, but I knew that I wanted it to happen again. And again. And again.

**Sooo…Yeah. How far do you think Edward will go to hear that again? Thoughts? Reviews? Requests? Predictions? I want them ALL! **


End file.
